Evo-Gem
The Nintendo Evo-Gem is a home console for the 10th Generation developed by Gear Games, who is one of Nintendo's second parties. It is planned to be released for the year of late 2016, but was delayed to 2022 as it is only the playtest and to avoid competition with it's own parent company's other gaming console, the Nintendo Switch, and also vigorous amount of testing to make it worthy, as well as in order to get in a more fitting line with the other two consoles announced, the Corona and the Visus Sphere. To make relief, they also developed two launch titles bundled for the system, as well as three others available for 40$ in download and 60$ in retail. It have great 3rd party support but it have mediocre support from indie games in the beginning. The goal of making this console is to "give out true video gaming aspects, as well as to make a more powerful and safer online experience". It received excellent reviews , mostly for being a powerhouse console compared to upcoming consoles and a true step up of the Wii U, but criticized for lack of initial Virtual Consoles. The initial cost is $350. As a result of exciting previews and presentations as well as advantages, it has a ground-breaking sell of 1.5 millions units after the first week of its release. This makes it one of the fastest sold consoles of all times, and this also makes their bundled games as Evo-Gem's fastest selling games. Console Details Since Gear Games wanted to focus on the gaming aspect, they invented a very unique OS (operation system) called the Super Gaming Operation System, or the SGOS for short. This allows it's games, Switch, Wii U and Wii games as well as Virtual Consoles to play constantly at clean maximum performance which makes the games almost lag-free, even during online play. It is often seem as one of the reasons of why the Evo-Gem is considered a powerhouse console for it's own generation. It also retain the Home-Portable hybrid gimmick from Switch. Almost every game comes with True Player Mode; in this mode, the game itself is adjusted to the difficulty that matches old-schooled games without being impossible to beat and avoid as many fake difficulty elements as possible. It is optional and no achievements requires the use of the True Player Mode, but it is a good way to challenge real experts and to spice up the challenge. The download version is as much performance as the the retail version does, but the retail version will allow the DLCs to be downloaded for free to make up for their more expensive price. However, the download version will be helpful if in case, there is out of retail stock of a game like what happened to Splatoon sales in Japan. The unique features, or at least not known before but prominently used, are the Share Mode and the Join/Quit Functionality. *The Share Mode is an option that allows more players without much disruptions, in which allows one, two, three, four, or rarely more than four players to play without requiring the larger amount of controllers. Although it may seems unnessesary at first does to the same-time multiplayer modes, it will help more players whose number of them exceed the maximum the game accept to choose, and the game will remember the last character the previous player(s) used for their next turn. It is also available during online play. *The Join/Quit Functionality (also known as Hobby-Play) allows the players to join and exit the gameplay of other players without much hussle. While it is already existing in some games in previous consoles, this functionality had become a norm in Evo-Gem, and is also available during online gameplay as the games load faster than other consoles, thus allowing the player to join the game mid-play, although some games only allows the player to spectate mid-play until the match is over to avoid disruptions. Internet Capacity Since it is widely intended for safer and stronger online experience, it can also use Multiplayer Streaming, which allows the host to let players who don't have the same game the former one is playing to join, but can only uses what the host had unlocked so far. This can be played for free, but required any hosts who is authorized by Gear Games and also who have a legitimate copy of the game. This allows those who don't have the game but want to try it before to buying it can use Multiplayer Streaming as a clever way to see if it is worth to buy it or not. Other internet features included are YouTube, Facebook, Tweeter, Netflex and hulu Plus, while also have a special DLC shop called Connext Market that the player can either pay the DLC with real money or uses D-Coins which is earned with D-Cards (real-life purchase cards) or by completing official achievements. Sharing a mod made by the players is possible once the Mod is complete and safe to play. Shall it contains explicit materials or as a goal to insult the company, the inappropriate mod will be quickly taken down by the Gear Games agency. As mentioned above, the constant maximum performance of the Evo-Gem will allows the players who uses the Connext connection to play online, with almost no lags at all and with smooth performance and always at 60fps, which accomplish their goal of better online experience very well. It also have Connext Agents, dedicated and well-behaved players engaged by Gear Games and Nintendo to report any inappropriate user-made contents and explicit mods like porn, as well as reporting any unacceptable behaviors with a special camera option. They must record the behavior so that Gear Games will know if the reported player(s) had violated the Online Conduct Code and/or Privacy Policy. This is to make sure that games with user-made content ability such as Super Mario Maker D.I.Y. will be safe for most users. Any users not respecting the conduct code will be banned for a week, then a month if it did it again. It can still do anything in a single player session but will not allowed for anything in online multiplayer, including the Multiplayer Streaming. Any attempt of hacking in online session will end the user to be banned for half a year, and then permanently. There are two way to connect to the Internet; by the traditional way (which is available for free), or using the Connext for $6.99 per year (or $19.99 for "permanent", which is actually 25 years), which allow the near flawless and lag-free online play. Games So far, only games seen in previews are revealed, but the developers shows the following games that will be available for the console when it is released; *Meta-Form (Game) (Rereleased with Meta-Form 2, bundled with Stelog's Betrayal DLC) *Meta-Form 2: Kube's Revenge (Rereleased with the first Meta-Form game) *Meta-Form: Common Force (Rereleased with the two above games) *Meloetta and the Island Saviors (Rerelease) *Super Smash Bros. Great Fray *WarioWare D.I.Y. Again! (Launch title, fourth highest sold game) *Super Mario Maker D.I.Y. (Launch title, highest sold game) *Pokémon Stadium EX *Mega Man Ultra (Developed by Gear Games with Capcom's assistance) *Wario Land: World of Wonders! *Splatoon Splash-Out (Launch title, third highest sold game) *Kirby & Magolor: Huge Trouble! (Launch title, second highest sold game) *Super Mario Team-Mania *Fresh Coat remakes (Ported and upgraded with permission from Ninkancho Co., Ltd.) *Omni (Umbrella game by .) (You may allow to add your games in this console by talking with me in my talk page) Developers *Gear Games (You may allow to join by asking me in my talk page, but only three spots left) Ultra Nintendo Entertainment Sub-System The Ultra Nintendo Entertainment Sub-System, also known as UNES, is a navigation system installed in the Evo-Gem consoles as of the release of the five first UNES games. The UNES games are spiritual successor of the Super Nintendo Entertainment System (SNES) games in term of visual and sound effect, but had pushed further beyond the limit of the SNES, and is considered as the spiritual successor of the latter console as such. Interestingly, to keep the retro aspect, most of the NES and SNES "instruments" had been returned and enhanced, but even included several instruments and synth instruments based of arcade and even Sega Genesis' instruments, allowing even more varied "retro-styled" musics. As the game is already installed in the Evo-Gem Consoles, the players who owned one will already get access of the UNES Shop, with each subscription card (or a yearly subscription via credit cards or other accepted methods) allowing a free UNES game to be obtained without limit. Money implimented for the e-Shop can also be used for the UNES Shop. All UNES games are 2D games (although some uses 3D effects) and because of this, the cost are generally lower than the 3D-crafted or modern-artstyle games, usually a cost of 40$. Games inspired to the NES tend to cost lower. The graphic, while similar to the SNES games, allows bits higher than 16-bit and even 32-bit, and 3D graphic can also be made, although the 2D sprite art is the main focus. Hand-drawn backgrounds are occasionally used, with detect-boxes manually implemented. The intent of the sub-console is to allow retro-inspired games to be made and played, but the UNES games made by Gear Games and Nintendo are intended to resembles more to the SNES games (albeit enhanced and improved, of course). As with the main console, the UNES games can be played in Shared Mode, allowing new players to watch the more experienced players how to play, and also to allow up to 16 players to take turn. The games are usually 32-bit which allow smooth 3D effect but stick to the sprites with a few exceptions. The first games revealed are Super Mario Bros.: Ultra Revisit, Ultimate F-Zero and an unamed Legend of Zelda game. There will be ten games available at the start upon the update starting from Summer 20XX. Gallery Evo-Gem GamePad.png|GamePad (Can be switched between Handheld to Console Mode. Sold separately.) Evo-Gem Pro Controller.png|Controller Evo-Gem Template.png|Evo-Gem game box template Trivia *At the end of the second preview day of Fantendo 9th Anniversary Showcase previews, if the players had waited for 10 seconds after the last game is previewed and the screen fades into black, Category:Evo-Gem Category:Consoles Category:Home Consoles Category:Fan Consoles Category:Gear Games Category:10th Generation Consoles Category:Game Consoles Category:Portable Consoles